A typical user of electronic devices may access, generate, manipulate, and/or store data on a variety of different user devices. The different user devices may include various different types of device (e.g., Smartphones, personal computers or “PCs”, tablet devices, home electronics, industrial electronics, etc.). Such devices may operate using a variety of different platforms (e.g., Windows, Mac OS, Android, etc.). In addition, the devices may utilize files with various structures and/or components.
Many users may want to store their data using a remote storage (e.g., cloud storage) such that the users may access their data using multiple devices independent of the original source device of the data (e.g., a user may wish to take photos using a Smartphone and edit those photos using a PC, a user may wish to use a tablet device to access a set of files generated using a PC, etc.).
Current remote storage solutions may not allow a user to use a universal encryption key across all devices. In addition, any encryption key may be exposed when authenticating a user device during storage or retrieval of data.
In some situations, a user also may not wish to burden the user device (e.g., by using processing power, storage, battery life, etc.) when encrypting or decrypting data.
For these reasons, there exists a need for an integrated solution that allows a user to utilize a universal encryption key across multiple devices without overly burdening any user devices.